Taken Away
by Hyrulean Blade
Summary: When Link and his younger brother Dark move to another town, Link sacrifices himself for Dark when Dark is nearly hit by a car. But can you mend what seven years ravaged and stole away from you?
1. That Horrible Day

The sun shone over the fields as a small blue car drove along a gravel road.

"Are we there yet?" whined a tiny voice, immediately parried by a "No Dark, stop asking! We get there when we get there!"

Link sighed, staring down at his brother's frustrated face. Seven years age difference between the brothers didn't make them any less different. Dark pouted, staring up at Link.

"Linkie, when we get there will you play planes with me?" Dark asked, eager eyes awaiting a positive reply.

"Sure champ, just wait a little while and then we'll be staging a huge air fight!" the fourteen-year old exclaimed as he made plane noises, much to the seven year olds amusement.

"OK kids! We're here!" exclaimed the boys' father. "Link would you mind helping me and your mother unpacking the boxes?"

"Sure thing. Dark I'll play when I'm done, righto?" Link said, ruffling the boy's silver hair. Dark nodded then jumped out of the car as they pulled into their new driveway. The family had decided to buy a new house and escape rent. That and their neighbours hadn't fancied a seven year old throwing "egg bombs" over the fence pretending it was the Second World War.

As the truck pulled up soon after the family arrived, Link immediately rushed to help his parents.

"Link, we'll take these inside. Can you grab the box of Dark's planes there please?" his mother asked.

Link nodded in reply and began to grab the box. Suddenly Dark came running out, making plane noises holding his red plane high above his head.

"Dark, watch the road please. We don't know how busy it is since we're new." Link said, reaching for a box.

"There's no cars Linkie! I'll be careful!" Dark replied, running onto the road as he played with his plane. This continued for a few minutes until Link noticed an eerie silence. He couldn't put his finger on the problem then shrugged. Suddenly, realization and horror struck him so suddenly his heart skipped a beat. Link stared out onto the road, seeing Dark standing facing down the road, standing still, eyes like saucepans and his mouth gaping open. Link peered around the truck and down the road to see a 4WD come roaring down the road.

"Dark! Get off the road! Quickly Dark!" Link screeched, trying to grab his brother's attention. But Dark didn't budge.

"DARK!" Link shrieked again. The car was only about a hundred metres away.

Stricken with fear and horror, Link gazed down the road. Without a thought or question, Link lunged out onto the road, pushing Dark onto the sidewalk away from the road. He then gazed down the highway as the car's distance closed from one hundred metres to one. And with what Link thought was a mix between screeching and a high pitched "LINKIE!" scream, the car hit him.

"So this is how it ends…." Link thought as everything went black.


	2. Seven Years of Loneliness

All that appeared was blackness, as Link spun through the eternal darkness. He stared into the nothingness, screaming, but no sound broke his lips. "So this is what death is like, how charming." He thought with a smirk. Suddenly, there was what looked like a small slit of light a far way away. Suddenly, it began to get bigger and bigger. Then Link heard noises. People crying. Talking. And a deep voice that sounded strangely familiar…..

"LINK! LINK ARE YOU AWAKE?" a voice screeched. Link groaned as he sat up in a white bed, rubbing his increasingly sore head. Staring around, he was in what appeared to be a hospital ward. His eyes focused on a woman with tangled hair and bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, the woman embraced Link, and he began to struggle, before a deep voice said "Love, you might want to get off him now." The arms released Link as he rubbed his eyes and stared at the two adults in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized who they were.

"Mum? Dad! What happened- I mean what, where-?" Link replied in confusion.

"Honey," the woman replied, "You've been in a coma for seven years. But it was a still-life coma, so you are still in the mind and body of a 14 year-old."

Link suddenly lurched as an ongoing river of memories hit him. Being hit by the car. The eternal darkness. Saving Dark…..

"Where's Dark? Is he alright? I want to see Dark!" Link exclaimed.

Both of Link's parents sighed. "If you must…." His father sighed.

Both of the parents walked out of the ward, and Link sat there wondering why they dreaded talking about him so much. Suddenly, the doors to the ward opened and a dark figure walked in with his head down. Silver hair, pale skin. Suddenly the figure looked up, revealing scarlet eyes. Link's eyes widened in realization.

"Dark! I- um well- uhhh…" Link stuttered, trying to find words to explain himself. "well, you've grown up." He finally managed to utter.

"Seems I have," Dark replied in a deep voice that made Link jump slightly. "At least you're finally awake. I'm sick of visiting this dump every day just to see your unconscious body."

Link, hurt, stared away from Dark as he left the room. What was wrong with Dark? He'd changed so much! What had happened these past seven years? Feeling sleepiness nudge him softly, Link decided to give in to his weariness and let his problems float away….

Link awoke the next morning to see a note on the bedside table. He sat and grabbed it and began to read.

"Link,

We are glad to reveal you will be beginning Year 8 at Hyrule High School in a few weeks' time. We look forward to meeting our newest student!

Kind regards,

Principal Lanayru"

Link sighed and lay back on the bed. He'd forgotten how much he hated school. Placing his hands behind his head, he stared at the white ceiling, watching a small black spider spinning a web, engulfing a small blond coloured beetle in it's sticky string, the beetle cursed by the horrid spider.

To Link, it reminded him too much of him and Dark.


	3. The Runt Amongst Beasts

Link yawned as an alarm continued to yell at him from his table beside his bed.

"Shut upppppp… Lemme sleeeeeeppppp.." he murmured, reaching for the button. Finally reaching it, he sat up and looked out the window. "First day of school for seven years…wow" he thought.

Link had been hit by a car seven years ago and been placed in a still-life coma for seven years. When he awoke, the world was not how he remembered it to be.

AS Link got up, he found a light-blue button up t-shirt and some long jeans. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he walked out towards the kitchen.

"Good luck sweetie. Enjoy yourself!" his mother exclaimed embracing Link in her arms.

"Thanks Mum, I will." Link replied. Suddenly a door opened and Dark came walking out in a black tee. He walked past with his head down until he reached the front door. He stopped abruptly and muttered, "Better hurry Link, the bus driver doesn't like waiting for the late ones." Before walking out the door. Link sighed and walked out of the door.

The bus had pulled up outside. Dark entered the bus before Link and immediately took a seat at the back. Strange, Link thought. He should have some friends. Link searched for a seat on the bus before a ringing voice said, "There's a seat here, you're welcome to sit down."

Link looked over to see a straight-haired blonde with a white button up tee and long jeans.

"Thanks," Link replied. The teen smiled and sat up.

"Name's Sheik. Nice to meet you. You must be new." The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks, nice to meet you too Sheik." Link replied.

"I saw you walked in behind…..Dark. Do you know him or something?" Sheik questioned.

"Actually…I'm his brother." Link sighed.

"Wow, really! I never knew Dark had a brother?" Sheik replied in shock.

"I'm supposed to be twenty-one, but I was hit by a car 7 years ago and put in a still-life coma. So I'm just like any fourteen year old." Link exclaimed. He was starting to take a liking to Sheik. He was calm and wasn't invasive. Link realised he'd just found himself a new friend.

"Wow, that's rough. So Dark was seven. Wow, I just can't get over that. You were hit by a car? How?" Sheik questioned.

"Well, I jumped out to push Dark out of the way and kind of sacrificed myself, I guess." Link shrugged as he watched Sheik's face rapidly change emotions.

"We're here!" the bus driver shouted over the babbling children on the bus. The bus pulled to a stop outside a large castle-like high school. Sheik and Link got off together, before Sheik asked what class Link was in. Link checked his timetable and replied, "Ummm I'm in 8W."

"Oh, so am I! I can help show you around! If you'll allow me. And at lunch time I can show to the gang." Sheik beamed.

Wow, he's really nice! Link thought.

"Sure! That's awesome! It's great you're in my class." Link said.

"Well, come on then, Biology starts in 2 minutes!" Sheik said as they darted through the hallway. Suddenly, Link slammed into a huge bulk. He looked up to see a boy with braided orange hair and a muscly chest.

"Oh, it's the new kid! How about we give him welcoming gift guys? Zant? Nabooru?

"Leave him alone Ganon!" Sheik growled at Ganon.

"Oh, but I just wanna say hello!" Ganon said, signalling to the girl with a high ponytail, supposedly Nabooru. She moved her face until it was centimetres away from Link's, then hissed, "Enjoy your stay." In a way the made the hair's on the back of Link's neck stand up. Ganon then moved forward and grabbed Link's bag and held it up high. "Give it back!" Link yelled as Ganon simply held it higher.

"Leave him alone Ganon." A deep voice sent shivers down Link's spine.

"Pfft, acting tough for the new kid, are we Dark? Like I'm scared of you." Ganon exclaimed.

Dark? Why was he helping me? Link thought. Suddenly, Dark moved his head over Ganon's shoulder and hissed into his ear.

"Leave him alone Ganon, or I'll see to it you don't survive the day in one piece." He hissed.

Ganon pivoted on his heel and went to throw a punch, but Dark quickly evaded.

Ganon growled and continued down the hall. "I'll get you later Link, if it's the last thing I do."

"D-Dark, thankyou-" Link exclaimed, before Dark held up his hand and turned to walk down the hall.

"Yeesh, that was close. Sorry I couldn't help Link, it's just, yikes Ganon scares the Tingles out of me!" Sheik exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, we're late for class as it is."

Link nodded and turned to continue up the hall. He glanced over his shoulder to watch the Dark figure walk calmly through the crowds of teenagers into the unknown.

"Thankyou…..Dark…." Link muttered as he continued to walk to his first class.


	4. The Truth about the Lone Wolf

Link walked out of his class, Sheik by his side.

"Wow, the people at this school are sympathetic." Link said, sighing.

Link had spent the entire 4 periods explaining to people his coma story, but they'd wanted to know again and again. They'd comforted him even when he'd insisted he was alright.

"Hahahah yes, I broke my arm in Year 7 and the whole class got this huge Get Well card ready for me when I came back to school." Sheik smiled.

"Well, what're we gonna do for lunch hey?" Link questioned, searching the quadrangle for a seat.

"Come with me." Sheik grinned, grabbing Link's arm and pulling him along the side of D Block.

After about 2 minutes of walking, they came to a halt in front of a group of very different looking people.

"Link; I'd like you to meet the gang. Guys, meet Link. He's new." Sheik said, beaming.

Before Link sat a group of 7 people, all very different. Sheik introduced to Link; Malon, an orange haired girl who's smile was white as snow, Zelda, with beautiful blonde hair, Navi , a brown haired girl, Saria, a small girl about half Link's height, Ruto, a girl with bluish skin, which Sheik quickly explained to be a Zora, and Darunia, an orange haired male who seemed rather quiet, and Midna, an oranged haired girl.

"Hey guys!" Link said with enthusiasm. School didn't seem so bad. After small conversation, Link noticed a dark figure sitting by himself simply staring up into the sky.

"Is that?" Link asked.

"Dark? Yes…. I feel kinda sorry for him." Sheik replied, sighing.

"Why is he like that? Before- I mean, seven years ago he was so jolly and lively." Link exclaimed staring at the ground.

"I can tell you, if you want." Sheik whispered quietly.

"Is it really that bad?" Link replied.

Sheik sighed before replying, "Seven years ago, on our first day at school, a car pulled up. A woman pulled a kicking and screaming child out of the car, and he kept screaming "I want Linkie!" All the kids tried to make friends with him, but he simply refused to talk. Then, Ganon only made things worse by teasing Dark. Dark had some giant skitz at him then walked away crying. I went to comfort him but he refused. The only friend he's ever had was Nabooru."

"Nabooru? You mean, the one with Ganon?" Link shivered at the thought of her hiss.

"Yeh, she wasn't that bad until last year, when her…. Parents died…. And well…." Sheik sighed. "She went to Ganon. Nabooru and Dark used to always be together…."

"Sheik, why are you so- upset about talking about Nabooru?"

Sheik huffed and peered into the sky. "Well, she's my sister."

"What so that means- Sheik! You're parents….died?" Link screeched.

"No need to yell." Sheik replied before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking away. Link went to get up and go after him before Malon jumped in front of him and simply said, "Just leave him Link. Sheik's the one who calms down by being alone." Link nodded before sitting down, continually staring at Sheik.

The bell for the end of School rang. Children shot out of the gates. Link sighed when he read a note pinned to the bustop.

"Students,

Buses will not be available for the next few weeks. Please arrange other transport to and from school.

Kind regards,

Principal Lanayru."

Yeesh, that guy likes to makes sure everyone knows what's going on, Link thought as he watched the teenagers groan and whine at the note.

Suddenly, Link spotted Dark, already headed down the path. Link screamed out to Dark to wait, who simply appeared to chuckle and thenhalted to wait for his brother.

"Dark, I uh-need to ask you a question. I want-what I mean is umm- I'd like to- uhhh- JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY SEVEN YEARS AGO!" Link yelled.

Dark grimaced and stopped. "Nothing special."

"Dark, what happened to you? I miss the old you! You used to enjoy life, and actually love my company! Where has the old Dark gone!" Link pleaded.

Dark grimaced and stopped walking.

"Tell me Dark!"

"Fine, if you really must know…" Dark replied.

"Spit it out already!" Link hissed.

There was a few moments pause before Dark chuckled and continued to walk.

"Link, you see, it's a rather shocking truth. Not only you were injured that day." Dark laughed.

Link, shocked, ceased walking. The whole world seemed to pause, awaiting Dark's reply.

"The old Dark died the day that car slammed into you."


	5. The Hero of Time's secret

Link stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He was nearly in tears. Dark was so different. Link missed him, missed the old Dark so much. Suddenly, a knock on the door rang through Link's room.

"Honey, I need to speak to you." exclaimed Link's mother.

Link sniffled before walking to the door and opening it for his mother.

"Yeh?" he replied, trying to hide the sadness in his tone.

"Link, dear, you need to know the truth." His mother said sadly.

Link shocked, sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Isn't it obvious? I've had enough of the truth for one day."

"Honey, this is about Dark."

Link sat up, and then lay down on the bed again, placing the pillow over his head.

"Pfft, I don't want to hear about Dark."

Link's mother sat down on the bed.

"You just don't see it Link. You're the lucky one." She sighed.

Link lifted the pillow off of his head, and began to listen.

"Long ago before you were born, 21 years ago, Hyrule was in a great war. A Gerudo King named Ganondorf aimed to take over Hyrule. When he reached my old home, Castle Town, he threatened to curse everyone who did not swear allegiance to him. I refused, I lived only to serve the Hylian King. So, as a threat to all of the Town, he cursed me, inducing that my next child would be of pale skin, dark hair and crimson eyes. He would be stronger and smarter than any else, but would have an aura to him that repelled any with kind hearts. I grieved for my child, still in the womb, and went to the shrine of Farore. I prayed to her to remove the curse, and she accepted. So you were born a normal child. But when I fell pregnant with Dark, I found that the curse remained. I prayed yet again to Farore, but she refused, insisting that the curse remained until a child was born with it. So that led to Dark." Link's mother smiled sadly as she finished.

Link stared with shock. "Wow, Mum, I-uh- never knew that….. side of the story…"

"There is more Link." His mother continued.

"I haven't revealed this for quite a while…. But you are, my boy, and ancestor of the fabled Hero of Time, meaning that if Hyrule were to go to War again, you would be awakened and be asked to save Hyrule." She continued.

Link gasped. " I am…the ancestor of the Hero of Time? What about Dark?"

"That is the next part of the story. This is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long while. Dark was born to another man. You and Dark…. Are not brothers."


	6. A Change Of Heart

Hello! Sorry I havent't been commenting I get too absorbed in my story then post it then go "Damn it!" Another thing is that I forgot to say (this applies to all chapters) I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANY CHARACTERS! NINTENDO DOES!

"No! No, your joking, aren't you? It can't be true! No. NO!" Link screamed at his mother.

"Darling, I'm so sorry…." His mother replied.

Link burst into tears and ran out of the room. His father came to stop him, but Link pushed him aside. Suddenly, a taller, dark figure stepped in front of Link.

"Link….." Dark exclaimed.

Link threw himself into Dark's chest, sobbing. Never had he felt so connected to his brother- no wait- Link didn't know what to call Dark now. Realising that he could not care for a beast, he threw himself out of Dark's arms and ran towards the door. He burst out onto the street and ran down the road.

"Where's he gone?" Link's mother yelled as she ran from his room.

Link continued to run down the road, sobbing. Wiping tears from his eyes, he glanced at a sign.

"Lake Hylia"

A perfect hiding spot.

~Dark's POV

Oh no, what are we gonna do? He could be anywhere?" Father exclaimed.

"Let's ring the police. They'll know what to do." Mother replied.

"No." I said, to the shock of my parents. "I will look for him."

"Dark, you can't." Father replied.

"I can and I will." I replied. "I'll be back when I find him."

I burst out of the house and began to run down the street. I'd done so many wrong things. I'd said so much. Link treasured me so much, and I'd cast him away as if he was a used toy never to be loved again. I cursed at myself. Since finding I was never Link's brother, I'd always been a cold hearted fool. No, more like a cold hearted JERK. When Link had awoken, I hadn't known what to say to him. So I spilled hate over his confused mind and left him in a pit of despair. Ganon, the ancestor of the Lord Ganondorf, had threatened Link. But I could not stand to see my brother's sadness. So I'd threatened him. And saved Link. Now I was out to find my half-brother.

"Lake Hylia" My old hiding spot for when Ganon and his gang followed me home. They didn't dare go into Lake Hylia. We were told about the thousands of Tektites that bred ther. I ran down the road to see a blonde figure sitting on the slopes, sobbing.

I walked behind him, struggling to find words.

"Link…."

~Links POV

I heard that voice. The voice I treasured so. I turned around, and saw the man that I cared so much for. I suddenly felt a small flush across my cheeks.

"Dark…"

"Link, you need to come back. Mother and Father are worried about you."

"I just- I need to get away for a while. Release my anger. I can't believe they kept that a secret from me for so long." I slammed my fist into the dirt in anger.

"Link, I was just as upset as you…."

"How come you were such a jerk to me when I woke up then?"

"Link- I- you don't know what I've been through…"

"Of course I don't, you won't tell me!"

Dark sighed and sat himself down beside me. There was a long pause as we stared out onto the water before Dark shattered the silence.

"They say there's a ruined temple here, underneath the lake."

"So?"

"Soooooo let's go exploring." I glanced at Dark, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

But how do we get to the bottom of the lake?" I replied.

"Hold our breath."

~Dark's POV

I have to admit, Link did look pretty scared. The teachers didn't hesitate to warn us over and over about running to Lake Hylia. After Hyrule was saved Tektites began to breed, and no one went to extinguish them. As I dove down, I turned around to look at Link, who had only just begin to dive. I swam down and down, before I came to a door. I opened it, thinking how strange it was that a door to a temple wouldn't be locked. I was broken from thought as Link swam up beside me, the look on his face begging to get in for air. I grinned and opened the door into the temple.


	7. I Love You

As Dark and Link got into the air filled section of the temple, Link gasped for breath. Dark chuckled.

"You need some practice." Dark grinned as they continued to walk.

"What, and you've done this before?" Link smirked.

"Heck yeah." Dark replied, to Link's amazement.

"You mean, you've been down here…more than once?" Link asked.

"Yeah, it was my old hiding spot when Ganon and Zant and….Nabooru followed me home." Dark sighed.

"Wow Dark, today I've learnt a lot of things about you. But I'll admit, I'm liking this happy Dark more than the old Dark." Link smiled, pouncing on Dark and putting him in a playful headlock. Dark chuckled and grabbed Link's arms, flipping Link over his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him. Link groaned.

"You're strong." He groaned as he sat up. "Too strong."

"Don't you remember Mother's tale about my birth? Smarter and STRONGER than any else. Comes in handy sometimes." Dark laughed as he helped Link up.

"Kinda makes me wish I was born as you." Link muttered as he stood up and continued down the hall. They continued to walk down before Dark held Link on the shoulder, signalling for him to wait. Dark then pushed in a stone on the wall which revealed a small shelf to pop out of the wall, beholding a long silver sword. Link gasped and looked shocked at Dark.

"What?" Dark replied. " Expect me to come to a monster-infested dungeon without weapons, dumbass?"

"No I didn't, it's just that thing is a bit overrated, SMARTASS." Link replied, punching Dark on the arm.

Link stared at Dark's face, studying the way his cheekbone formed a perfect curve to his chin. His face was so perfect, so attractive… No, Link couldn't think that way about his half-brother! What was coming over him? Suddenly a cry awoke him from his daydream as Dark shouted a warning. Link turned to see a Tektite preparing to pounce. Dark yelled out to Link, who was too shocked to move.

"So this is how Dark felt, on a much huger scale with the car." Link thought. Suddenly a small pain ripped through his side as the Tektite ripped at his flesh. A dark flash darted in front of Link, and before he could see anything, the Tektite fell to the ground dead.

"Link, are you alright?" Dark cried. "Link can you hear me!"

"It's just a small wound Dark, no need to get so worked up." Link pulled up his white shirt. His stomach lurched as he saw a ragged tear through his side, blood seeping from the wound. He yelped as the pain hit him.

"Tektites may be small, but they pack a hell of a punch. Trust me, I should know." Dark replied, ripping off his tee to act as a bandage for the wound. Link gasped as he saw a large scar running from Dark's shoulder to his ribcage.

"That was a few though. I'd forgotten to get the sword so I didn't stand a chance." He continued.

Link went to mutter a few words of thanks, before his eyes caught on Dark's chest. His finely toned abs, the muscles shifting as Dark swivelled around to pull the sword from the Tektite. As Dark turned back around, Link looked away, a red tint painting his cheeks. Dark chuckled before helping Link to his feet. Link hobbled a bit before regaining his normal upright stance, a slight limp the only problem.

"You know Link, I really underestimated you. I thought you'd be different after seven years. But I'll admit, I was a jerk. I just didn't know what to say without it making me sound like a seven year old again. No one liked me, so I figured that you wouldn't either, so I didn't bother wasting breath on trying to befriend you. And I feel really bad for that, so I'd like to change that. Link I'm really so-"

Suddenly a huge crash silenced Dark. Link cried out in shock as a large creature that appeared to be made of water, fell from the roof. Dark growled as the door behind them locked itself, iron bars preventing escape.

"Well well! I haven't seen young humans for a long while! I welcome you to my temple! My name is Morpha." The large creature gestured for them to come to the centre of the room. Link went to walk forward before Dark stopped him.

"Link, what are you doing!" Dark whispered.

"He's nice Dark!" Link replied before pulling free from Dark's grasp. Dark cried out as Link walked out in to the centre. Suddenly, Morpha's friendly look disappeared and turned into a mischievous grin. Dark yelled out, but he was too late. Link turned around in shock as Morpha wrapped a large watery tentacle around Link and raised him into the air. Dark pulled out his sword.

"I've always favoured a young human as a pet. But none come through. So I think I shall take you both as pets for myself." Morpha grinned.

"Let him go!" Dark growled.

"Oh, I see." Morpha hissed. "Young love, and between two young men?"

Dark growled as he attempted to hide a blush. Morpha chuckled.

"I'll do you a deal, BOY. One of you may leave, but one must stay."

Dark fell to his knees, dropping the sword in defeat.

"Take me."

"No Dark!" Link cried. "Don't listen to him Morpha! Take me!"

"Link." Dark growled. "I've lost you before and I won't lose you again. You have your whole life ahead of you and you have lovely friends. It's obvious that Mother and Father favour you more, and I will never do as well in life as you will. So please Link, let me stay. Don't let me end your life."

"No Dark! You don't understand! My life won't be worth living without you! I won't leave!"

"Link…. I'm going to stay whether you like it or not." The tone of Dark's voice shocked Link.

"Dark…."

"Ok! Times up! Who's staying and who leaves?" Morpha hissed.

Before Link could answer, Dark replied hopelessly.

"I'm staying."

"Ok then. The blonde one, you may leave." Morpha replied.

Morpha lowered Link to the ground. Link walked over to Dark before throwing himself into Dark's chest.

"I'll miss you." Link whimpered, burying himself into Dark's chest.

"Me too." Dark replied calmy.

"I promise that one day, I'll come back for you. Even if it takes me to the ends of the earth, I will come back Dark. I swear my life on it." Link cried.

"Blonde! Leave!" Morpha growled.

Link walked to the door before turning and glancing at Dark.

Dark laughed sadly before staring into Link's eyes.

"Link, I love you."

These heartbreaking words changed Link's mind as he ran back towards Dark. Morpha growled, and Link cried out as the door slammed shut in front of Link. Link cried out, bashing on the door. The blonde fell to his knees and began to sob.

The love of his life was gone…forever.


	8. An Old Enemy

**Hello! This is the next chapter I hope every likes the series so far! I do not own Nintendo or any of it's characters or settings…. But I will one day…. Mwahahahah *cough***

**Enjoy!**

_~Two weeks later~_

Dark sighed as Morpha left the room. The watery creature constantly took joy in quizzing Dark about life problems. But when Morpha brought up Link, Dark immediately got angry and refused to talk anymore.

"So this is what it's like being Morpha's pet…..charming." Dark sighed. He stared down into his reflection in the water. His mind immediately replaced his dark hair with silky blonde, his crimson eyes with baby blue, and his pale skin for beautiful, lightly tanned skin. Dark glanced away as tears sprung to his eyes. He screwed up his face, banning the tears from release as he stood and walked away. He wasn't complete without Link…. He just wasn't himself….

Suddenly Morpha burst into the room.

"You have a visitor." Morpha hissed, a mischievous tone entering his sound. Dark smirked before standing up and following Morpha. Dark glanced up onto the ceiling. The rooms in this temple were so huge. He sighed as the door behing him shut, then locked itself. Before Dark could speak up, Morpha led him into a large room. Dark gasped at it's beauty. The floor had a small layer of water on it, and in the middle on a small "island" stood a magnificent tree with deep green leaves. Morpha smirked.

"Like it?" Morpha grinned as Dark walked mystified into the centre.

A long moments pause occurred as Dark placed his hand up against the sturdy trunk of the tree.

"Yes…" he muttered, plucking a leaf and studying the veins.

"Good." Morpha said this in a harsh tone that made Dark drop the leaf in shock. He pivoted on his heel and glanced at Morpha.

"Welcome to your new home, Dark." Morpha hissed.

"It's so beautiful, why are you so cheeky about it Morpha?" Dark asked, cocking his head.

"Because you are no longer in my control. You see, boy, you were supposed to come here. It has always been predicted."

Dark frowned as Morpha chuckled. Raising an eyebrow, he walked back to the tree.

"What about this supposed `visitor` Morpha?" Dark questioned.

"Oh yes. Farewell, Dark, you have been a good pet for these past weeks. Enjoy your stay." Morpha hissed.

Dark glanced at Morpha as the door shut. He sighed.

"I know how to be independent. Shouldn't be a problem." Dark sighed as he plucked a small leaf from the tree. Sighing again, he sat against the tree and huffed, letting sleepiness envelop him.

~Link's POV

I hadn't opened the door in weeks. Mum kept knocking at the door, but I never replied. Father tried the "he's gone, there's nothing you can do about it" talk, before finally becoming frustrated and yelling that I should grow up and be a man. I'd only screamed back that they didn't even seem to care that he was gone. They insisted they did, but it was obvious they were glad I was the one that had returned instead. They didn't even cry…not a single tear…..

~_Four years later~_

Dark glanced down into his reflection. Today was his eighteenth birthday. He stared up into the tree above his head.

"Aren't you gonna wish me a happy birthday?" he chuckled at the tree.

"You are my only friend now." He sighed.

Suddenly, Dark's stomach turned as the room's atmosphere changed. This had started to happen whenever Morpha entered the room to feed Dark. But this change was stronger, much stronger. And more sickening.

"Well, well, well, I see my Father trained Morpha well." An unfamiliar voice echoed through the room. Dark growled and turned, searching for the source of the voice.

"Still as wary and defenceless as ever. You don't scare me now, Dark." The voice continued.

" I am far too powerful for you to threaten now." The voice suddenly hissed in his ear. Dark pivoted on his heel. He gasped in shock to see the same braided orange hair and muscly chest he'd seen four years ago.

Ganondorf.


	9. Never to Return

**Hello again! Two chapters in one day…. Wow im motivated. I really didn't know how to start this chapter so if the beginning is a bit weird then you'll know why. By the way when I start Dark's POV it basically takes off from where the last chapter left off.**

**Enjoy!**

~Link's POV

I lay in bed, groaning. Headaches were a pain. Literally. Ever since a few weeks ago I'd begun to have strange headaches, and it sounded as if some one was calling out to me. I'd tossed it aside. But today, I felt like I could explode. Mum had given me some soup, but she obviously wasn't very experienced with headaches. I'd kindly explained to her that soup is for colds, not headaches. She had nodded then walked out, leaving the soup. I'd just sighed and drank it. I swear she drugged it with pain BRINGERS! Suddenly, I heard someone call my voice again. And again. I grabbed my head.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I yelled. I squirmed on the bed as the voice continued. I screamed out in frustration then stared at the ceiling. The voice had ceased.

~Dark's POV

I growled and stepped back.

"How'd you get in here, scum?" I hissed at Ganondorf as he chuckled.

"Well, Dark, I judge that you're mother has already told you that I am the ancestor of the great Lord Ganon. And my destiny is to rule Hyrule. My father has planned this his entire life, and he made Morpha obey him. You were destined to come in here Dark. I always left you alone when you ran to this temple. I hoped it would be the time that Morpha captured you. But it seems you led yourself into the trap!" Ganon laughed. "Dark, I plan to take over Hyrule, and your pathetic excuse of a brother is destined to stop me."

My eyes widened in realization as I recalled Mother telling me about how Link's father was the grandson of the Hero of Time, making Link the next destined hero. He couldn't do something like that!

"So why do you want me?" I hissed.

Ganondorf chuckled. " Well, the old Lord Ganon's henchmen were no match for the Hero of Time, so the only way to truly reach him was to break his heart. In old legends, Dark, you were merely a shadow used to deceive him. You matched all his skill levels, so he had trouble defeating you. But it will be much easier considering you, knowing the two of you are so close, it will emotionally kill him to harm you Dark. So you are a weapon against the Hero."

I growled. " And what makes you think I'll obey you? Especially to even consider the thought of harming Link?"

"Dark, Dark, Dark." Ganon sighed. "We were hoping you'd follow easily, but it seems that it will have to be the hard way."

"We?" I hissed.

Suddenly, two witch like imps appeared from behind Ganondorf.

"Dark, I'd like you to meet the Twinrova. Let's just say they are the `hard way` of this deal."

I glanced up at them.

"I told you Ganondorf, I'd rather be cursed for my entire life than obey you."

Ganondorf suddenly erupted into laughter. I stared at him strangely, waiting for him to regain control.

"Very well then. A life curse it is."

I gasped as the Twinrova appeared again from Ganondorf's back. The readied their hands, reciting a spell.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed as they're cursed magic hit. I screamed as my head erupted in pain. I felt as if a million white hot needles were being stuck into me. I clutched at my head, falling to my knees. The pain suddenly formed to an ache, that pulsed through my entire body. It felt as though death would have been preferred over this torture. It felt as though this pain was the only feeling I knew, and that it would never , the Twinrova ceased their spell. I fell to my hands and knees panting. I glanced up at Ganondorf through my dark hair as I bared my teeth at him.

"Now now, my savage, calm down. Dark, you are now officially bound by my command. You can and will not ever disobey me. You are mine Dark. Mine to do as I please."

I stared up in shock. Ganondorf had not even moved his lips, yet I had heard him. I stared yet again at the ground, my arms and knees trembling. I collapsed onto my stomach. He had talked to me telepathically. No matter where I was, what I was thinking, he could reach me. Suddenly, a strong impulse in me urged me to stand. The impulse was dark and evil. I rose to my feet, staring at Ganondorf's face. He grabbed my left hand and showed me the back of my hand. An upside down Triforce appeared upon my hand. I stared at him, then at my hand.

"Yes, master."


	10. Reunion of Friends

**Hello! Another chapter! Just to say this chapter was started at 9.30pm, so if it's not that good, sorry! I seem to be having trouble writing the beginnings at the moment. Oh well, enjoy!**

Ganondorf has captured Hyrule. All is lost. He caught all of Hyrule by surprise. Most thought that his evil bloodline had faded. Seems they were wrong. The Hero of Time has recently been awakened, and his old school friends found that they were also keys in the war against Ganondorf. Zelda was awakened to be the next ruler of Hyrule. Navi disappeared into the forest with Saria. Midna returned to her world of twilight to gather troops. She was the Twilight Princess. Malon simply hid on the ranch with her father. Saria, Darunia and Ruto returned to their homes, reawakened as Sages. And Sheik….

Sheik disappeared without a trace.

~Link's POV

I sat myself down on a rock and sighed. I had recently been awakened as the Hero of Time, and let me tell you, it's not easy. It was not the most thrilling experience to have blood on your hands. Most treasure the opportunity to slaughter enemy troops and win wars. But once accomplished, the knowing of bearing the blood of a true innocent, one terrified by war and bloodshed, forced to fight, an innocent that you claimed the life of, it haunts you for the rest of your life.

I was on my way to Death Mountain. The Sage, Darunia, boy, when I'd found out that that quiet boy was the Sage, I'd been so shocked I nearly fainted. He'd simply smiled and requested that I assist his people in destroying Dodongo. I'd gladly done so, and when the beast was defeated, he had granted me the Goron's Ruby. He had then wished me luck. As I began to leave, he had simply said this;

"Sheik told me he's waiting for you, Link. So don't give up."

I had gasped, but then nodded. I'd become a lot quieter ever since my brother had left. I couldn't even say let alone think his name before bursting into tears.

I opened the door to Death Mountain Crater. I dressed in my Goron Tunic, then stepped inside.

The heat wave nearly blew me over. I trekked over to the podium, bearing the Triforce. A strange figure, clad in blue, often visited me here, teaching me songs to teleport here. I waited and waited. Suddenly, that same swift single landing revealed the Sheikah again. To my surprise, he drew a small dagger.

"Let's dance."

I pulled my Master Sword free before readying myself. We engaged in mild combat, before I shoved him against a large boulder and held my sword to his throat. He chuckled before I pushed my sword into his throat, silencing him.

"Why did you want to fight me? I thought you were helping me?" I exclaimed in shock.

He laughed before staring into my eyes playfully.

"Have you forgotten me after only four years, Hero?"

I stepped back, watching him laugh and pull down the bandages covering his lower face, revealing that same friendly smile that had offered me a seat those many years ago.

"Sheik?"

~Dark's POV

Ever since the day my Master had claimed me as his own, I had walked back to my tree and stared at its beauty in disgust. My dark aura, now powered by my evil essence, caused the tree to lose a leaf every day. Master simply chuckled when I told him, and he had implied that it was a "countdown" to My Day. My Day to prove my existence and show the world I was not merely a darker side of another.

The Day I would kill the Hero.

~Link's POV

"Yes Link, it is me. Took you a while." Sheik exclaimed laughing as we both seated.

"But how?" I questioned.

"Well, the day Ganondorf invaded, I decided that the best way to hide myself was to bandage my face. When I was young, my parents warned me that if I were to ever assist the Hero in defeating Ganondorf, I must learn to be swift and nimble. But this came naturally, as I am a Sheikah. And trust me, no one ever hears a Sheikah coming. My tribe is loyal to the royal family, so I assisted Zelda. I was to teach you songs to help you in your quest." Sheik replied.

I placed my head in my hands.

"Everything has changed so much….. I can't grasp it all at once." I replied.

"I'll admit though, you aren't the best fighter Sheik." I continued.

"Don't test me Link, I was going easy." The glint in his eye told me he war dead serious.

"Link…" he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

" I…."

"What?"

"I-I know of…Dark."

I stood up abruptly, grasping him by the collar and shoving him against the boulder. His eyes were an open book. He was shit scared.

"Tell me." I growled.

"It's not what you want to hear, Link."

"I said tell me!" I hissed at him.

"He's not who he used to be."

I growled and pushed him away. I turned and stomped off. I'd come back and finish the temple later.

The real reason I'd retreated wasn't the fact that I was mad.

It was the fact that I had to hide the tears streaming down my face.


	11. I'm Coming

Dark stared up at the tree that stood in the middle of his domain. The tree had only three leaves left. Dark, for the first time in many years, became excited. Finally, his moment of glory, when he proved to the world that he should be noticed. Suddenly, Ganondorf burst into the room.

"Hello, my little pawn, how are we today?"

Dark walked towards Ganondorf, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

"I bathe in your presence, My Lord."

Ganondorf chuckled. He walked around Dark, keeping his eyes on the shadow at all times.

"Dark, do you remember when you used to deny me? Threaten me and push me around when I bullied you? That was a pathetic attempt to deny your Lord!" Ganondorf, enveloped in his fury, grabbed the shadow by the collar and slapped him.

"You fool!" Ganondorf continued. "Denying the Dark Lord should have had you punished. But my curse shall hold you at bay. You will obey me. Always."

Dark staggered before regaining himself and standing straight. Something inside of him clicked, telling him to deny the Lord and become an individual again. But he cringed in pain as an evil pulse ran through his body, commanding him to bow down again.

"My Lord, I deeply apologise for those days. I was a wild and ruthless boy, and I was a fool to deny your almighty power. My loyalty now rests with you and I will obey you're every command." Dark apologised, bowing down.

Ganondorf laughed before patting the man on the head.

"Remember that, Dark. Remember that every time you attempt to deny me, you will not be capable of such an act. You are mine Dark. No one else's. No one else may command you otherwise, unless I give you permission to do so."

"My Lord, I would never dream of that." Dark replied.

"Yes, yes Dark. But a moment may come in your life when you may question your loyalty to me. And I simply wish to warn you."

Ganondorf laughed as Dark cocked his head in curiosity. The Gerudo clicked his fingers and a black tunic appeared. The Lord continued to summon clothing until what lay before Dark was basically battle armour. Chainmail, tights, gauntlets, a belt and a sword and shield. Ganondorf signalled to the shadow to dress in the clothes. After the changing was accomplished, Ganondorf chuckled, glancing at his warrior.

"You are ready." He exclaimed, circling the boy.

Dark continued to face forward, ignoring Ganondorf's tweaks and touches to the uniform. Dark flexed his arms, adjusting to the weight of the clothing. Especially the chainmail.

Ganondorf returned to the front of Dark. He clicked his fingers and a small platter of food appeared. There was dried meat and bread and a flask of water.

"Eat well. Your Day approaches, my warrior." The Lord chuckled as he watched Dark gaze hungrily at the food.

"Farewell, boy." Ganondorf warped himself from the room, leaving the food.

Dark gazed at the food then ate it enthusiastically, then stood up and faced the tree.

A leaf fell, leaving only two hanging on the branches.

Link sat on a chair at the ranch. Meeting Malon again had relieved his feelings. After returning to the Fire Temple, he had listened to Sheik's song, not a word otherwise. Sheik had attempted to stop him and apologise, but Link had violently swept his hand off of his own shoulder and continued walking. He had heard Sheik sigh, before entering the temple.

"Geezus, Link. You don't have to drink all of our milk. You'll put us out of business." Yelled Malon, wiping up a used mug.

"I am sorry, Malon, it's just I'm a bit upset at the moment. Meeting Sheik again…. Learning of…" Link cleared his throat, and set his glass down on the bar with a small "tak".

"Dark? I'm sure he's fine Link. I bet he's waiting for you." Malon said uncertainly, knowing that this probably was not the case.

"But Sheik said that he wasn't who he used to be. It will be weird talking to him once more after four years, especially since he told me….."

"What did he tell you Link?" Malon questioned.

"Oh it's nothing ." Link exclaimed, much to Malon's dismay.

"Link, if you want people help you have to tell them what's WRONG!" Malon yelled, before apologising after watching Link's shocked face.

Link reached into his pocket, retrieving a small piece of charred paper left on the podium outside the Fire Temple, presumably by Sheik.

The note said;

_LINK,_

_I APOLOGISE ABOUT BEFORE. I WILL SUM THIS UP QUICKLY. THE NEXT PLACE YOU ARE REQUIRED IS THE WATER TEMPLE. MY KIND REGARDS TO BE MEETING YOU THERE._

_SHEIK._

Link glanced up at Malon.

"Malon, do you know where the Water Temple is?"

" Oh yes, I used to fish near there. It's in Lake Hylia, just across Hyrule Field, near Zora's domain. Ruto went there, remember?" Malon replied.

Something tweaked inside Link's head, a slight bit of dejavu.

"Did we ever have a school excursion there or something?"

"No, why?"

"I feel like I've heard or been to that place before."

"Sure it wasn't about the Tektites?"

Link gasped, reaching down to the scar from those many years ago that a Tektite had kindly given him. As a river of memories hit him, his heart skipped a beat. Slamming down the mug, he rushed out of the ranch and boarded Epona. Malon cried out before huffing and returning inside.

"Men are strange creatures." She sighed.

Link beamed a smile as he ran towards Zora's Domain. His smile soon stratched all across his face. Suddenly Link began to chuckle. He then broke into laughter and tears of joy ran down his face.

"I'm coming Dark. I'm coming!"


End file.
